Drowning in tear's of blood
by Siren10101
Summary: Drowning in tear's of blood is the continuation of 'In search of rain' Demon's attacking, duty calling, a sword's lust for blood, and in the mist of it all a girl whith a past she'd rather forgot but if she did would it come back and bight her on the bu
1. Chapter 1

**This is the continuation of 'In search of rain.' I hope you enjoy it as much as I have righting it. Please give me your thought's on it.**

**Siren**

Drowning in tear's of blood Ch 1

I stepped out of the car and into the school yard, I was wearing one of the beautiful maiko furisode's I had salvaged from my … A year ago. This one was a gawjuss chocolate brown whith an olive green lining whith bamboo and sparrow motif woven on. I had paired it whith a gold and purple obi tyed in the Darai musubi. My hair was in light of the outfit in the style of a Juniour maiko whith the respective kanzashi's and my face painted white whith the shiro nuri face make up ( I would be wearing the senior maiko outfit tomorrow and the next day I would dress as a geiko). I was wearing this, not so I ended up whith stuff thrown at me, but because we were having a cultural fair on the oval, people and school's from all over the country were making there way here for the entertainment and experience. We had several different secion's each representing a different coulture. These included China (Run by the Chinese exchange student's), Africa ( by some of the refugee's at our school), Tsumalia, Australia (By theaboriginal student's at the school) And Japan (By the Japanese student's) I was in charge of running the Japanese section, and had pretty much organized the whole festival. All of the particapent' wore tradition costume, and stall's were selling tradition food and drink, along with fizzy drink's . We had the stall's set up to look like street's. and several of the classroom's had been decorate to look like traditional housing by the wood work and metal's engineering kid's. I smiled as I grabbed the boxes' of stuff out the boot of my car and headed to the classroom I was organizing everything from.

People shouted hello as I walked past, and a couple of the guy's ran to get more of the stuff out of the car. I reached the classroom fairly quickly, it was one of the 7 disguised as traditional Japanese house's. This one even had the little veranda, I slipped my okobu off as I stepped onto the veranda and walked inside. I placed the box on the floor with a thud and stood up straight. I had 2 hour's before we opened to the public. That would hopefully be enough time to get everything finished, and everyone dressed in there period wear. I had been sowing madly for maybe the last month, with the sowing class helping out, hair and beauty were already there helping put on the makeup and some of the odd hairstyle's needed for some of the outfit's. I started setting stuff out in pile's, corresponding with what went different thing's. The boy's arrived shortly after and after setting down the boxes found there stuff and began to change. One of the was dressing as a samurai that looked like he had stepped out of a kabuki play. I wrapped his hair back with a hair net and a bandage, then applied the shuri nuri makeup, followed by the red eyeliner, making his eye's look angry, then the red lipstick. He then got up and I helped with his costume. I slid his fake sword's in and told him with a grin "Done, come back if anything go's wrong." From then for the next hour I was bombarded with wardrobe problem's and dressing issues. I had to help most of the girl's with there kimono's, and then several other's with there respective outfit's. There was half an hour left when everyone was dressed and ready. People were still rushing around outside setting up fro some of the re-enactment's we were having, and the drama kid's were rehearsing there line's.

"G where are the money tin's I need to hand them out."

"First let's get you dressed." I said as I dragged her over to put on her Meiji period school uniform. I pulled her hair up to imitate one they used to wear. Then I handed her a large box with all the money tin's. "Remind them to keep track of what they sell." I called as she headed out the door. I began to pack all of the boxes' behind the shogi before making shore everything was in place. This was headquarters' for the next 3 day's.

I stepped outside just as the clock struck 8:30 and people were let threw. I headed towards the stage which was on the ate edge of the school, were I picked up my shaimisen and began to play. I smiled as I watched people come through and began to stand around the stage while they waited for us to begin the opening. Chair's had been set up and the seating totalled at maybe 1500 chair's People sat down and got comfortable as they waited for 9:00 when we would begin the proceeding's. The staff (student's and teacher's involved.) Gathered around the back of the stage waiting for there turn. Some of the dancer's came onstage as I began a Chinese song, I plucked the string's and sang out in Chinese to the delight of the audience. Many of them were already tacking photos. Finally the clock struck 9 and the principal came onstage to begin a quick welcome speech. I stood, to put my Shaimisen on it's stand before taking a seat next to the other speaker's. I was last up and there were 6 speech's in all I waited patiently while the other's said there piece before standing up to do my own spiel. About half way though my piece I saw some one standing aside from the crowd that I knew shouldn't be there. I quickened my pace and thanked everyone before opening the carnival with a big smile and wide arms. I walked off stage and Gene and Carl began to flank me. "So you saw him to?" I asked as we headed in the demon's last seen direction.

"Course we did those thing' are hard to miss."

"God. Why did they have to breach now?"

""Why do you think. Come on let's get him outta the way quickly."

A whole year had passed since the day I had returned from my exile, since I had spent much of my time travelling to separate dimension's. I had found that not only was there one for every thought or move you could take but all though or any type of media they was different to our reality. That meant I could travel into the dimension of novel's or a T.V. show. And even these dimension's had sub dimension's and so on. Although to my mind, my dimension was the bas dimension, then came sub dimension's and then branch dimension's and so on. The list kept growing. I could control these to a certain degree, via speed of time passing in comparison to the base dimension, and so on. Demon's couldn't move between the dimension's without this power, so I had been safe. Until they found several amulet's that my predecessor had left behind infused with the power and they had begun to send army's after me all hoping to kill me for my power. Actually butcher would be a more appropriate word, but hey. Anyway I had slew all of the one's thy had sent against me, but they were slowly getting higher and higher ranked. Also the problem with demon's is they just don't die. Even if you kill them they just go back to hell and wait a year before they can breach again. I had begun frequenting certain world's to check that things were running smoothly. If they weren't it was my job to intervene. I had made several friend's but more often than not enemy's.

We finally caught up with the demon, and he smiled as we faced him and drew our weapon's.

"Ah so even the great Katana must still bow to our insignificant breaches'." He said as he widened his arm's and faced his palm's towards us.

"If you have finished mocking us then I would like to be finished with this quickly." I told him, then lunged. The speed of my attack stunned him, as I flew at him and cleanly sliced his head off and sheathed my sword in one quick flash. The body crumpled then disintegrated. I nodded to my friend's and we hurried back to work. As I walked I remembered I hadn't returned to the Kenshin world since I had left back then. I had travelled maybe 1000 year's in the time since. But only 1 year had passed here . It was interesting to note these small things's as I worked. Little change's they could mean big. The magic kept me well healed, and no matter how severe if given a week the injury would heal. Except for the scar's on my left arm. The had not dulled and I always kept it bandaged to hid it. Not that I was ashamed, but because people got scared, or asked to many question's. It was a past I would rather forget.

The rest of the day went quickly as I made shore thing's were running smoothly.

That night as I took my makeup off I began to feel something of in one of the second dimension's.

"Oh great, who comes up with their timing?" I groaned and went to changed into my hakama and haori. The second I had my sword's in my belt, I left, one step threw the portal to another world. I didn't take much note of which world I was going through.

Before me know stood a massive group of people, all dressed for battle. But my instinct's told me it wasn't the army but one person in the mist of all the armour. I leaned forward, then shot forward, throwing guard's and soldier's aside with a simple nudge of my shoulder as I flew to the tent were the man sat finishing his plan's. I stopped just outside the tent and quietly walked in.

"So you are the man that needed my assistance." I asked my voice in it's usual low menacing tone. He stood bolt upright and worhld around, and began to stammer. "Um yes, y y your lady. I have been thrown into this rather unexpectedly, and well, I have no experience." I sighed, No sleep because of this moron? God help me.I leaned against a poll.

"Send a quarter of your troop's to the north, a quarter to the south, then shepard them east were you will have the other half of your troop's waiting. DO NOT call me again for these trivial thing's." I turned heel and walked through the portal. To him I just disappeared. "Time for an adventure."


	2. Chapter 2

Drowning in tear's of blood ch 2

I stepped onto a cloud, and gazed down onto the world of the full metal alchemist. It had been maybe a year or so since the series finished for us. "What a sight to behold. Even funnier that the furrier can't see what he himself has done." I smiled as I jumped and lightly landed on the grass a mile below. The moon shone above my head as I walked into central. I stopped briefly to grab some fabric for a dress so I didn't look so strange. I snapped my finger's and the outfit changed to a floor length dress and shawl and my Hakama and kimono landed in my hand neatly folded, but I simply dropped them and they disappeared. I sat down on a bench and watched under half lidded eye's as the world woke. Then my wait payed off. Ed and Al appeared and began to walk towards me, Al finally had his body back, but Ed still had his auto mail. I smiled as I watched them pass when suddenly there was a huge explosion and something began shooting towards them with a scream. I stood faster than they turned and stopped it with the sheathe of my sword. It bounced back and stood in a crouch.

"Move you bitch! Let me kill them!" Shouted the man. "Stupid bastard's destroyed everything we had worked for!"

Ah so he was a homunculus. Greenish hair, that mean's,

"Envy! I thought you were dead!" Came Ed's voice from behind me."

"I don't die like you fly's!" He shouted back, a cruel grin spreading across his face. There was a clap behind me as Ed transmuted his auto mail. O h great. Didn't I just have the perfect timing. I lowered my sword. Envy lunged, I grabbed him by his hair and stopped him in his track's. "Realy, Envy, your father is long dead get over it, and live. Or go and die in a hole. Or a you after his killer's in revenge?" I laughed, then threw him back. Ed was staring at me, while Al watched envy land in a tree with a thud. "That's twice you blocked him. What are you? Scratch that. Who are you?" I froze as Ed spoke. 'aw crap' I thought. I turned to face them and bowed. "Himura Kattana. And I am still human to my knowledge."


	3. Chapter 3

Drowning in tear's of blood ch 3

I stood on the stage dressed as a Geiko, it was the closing to our cultural day and I was about to dance for the audience. Camera crew's and newspaper photographer's gathered around the front to catch this while the audience gathered around either sitting on chair's or standing anywhere they could see. I bowed and began my dance. The fan's I held in either hand flittered about to suggest a butterfly then changed to that of a stream. It might not have been the liveliest dance one had ever seen but the gentle precision of each of the movement's left the crowd in awe of the beauty of my mastery. The music finished and I bowed again to applause. I walked up to the microphone.

"Thank you everyone for coming." I said as the applause quietened. I opened my arms. "And thank you all for making this event possible. As sad as it makes me the event is now drawing to a close. But look sharp, we hope we have filled your head's with knowledge you never knew existed. I would like to thank everyone who helped organise this. And of course the school itself for allowing us to have it. Never would we have expected it to get so big." I took a deep breath and introduced the next performance and then each speaker till the end. It was your average closing ceremony until the end as I officially called it closed I raised my hand's to the dark sky, the sunset just finishing behind me and the firework's went off. Our send of in more ways than one. Tomorrow our group was off to Japan. One year. It was going to be a bit of a job swap with the other guardian's from Kyoto coming over here, but it was a break from the scene we would always have to guard. As said guardians were chained to their homes and the beckons' of a breaching creature, angelic or demonic it didn't matter. We mostly had to keep an eye out for the demonic side of thing's here, most 'heavenly' breaches happened in the other hemisphere. Not that it made a difference. Although most of our enemy's were but ugly or drop dead gorgeous. Either way it didn't matter they were all deadly. I stepped off the stage and headed over to the group of helper's to help with the pack up as people started to leave. Or grab leftovers from stalls.

It was getting near 9:00 when we finished packing thing's up and headed home. We had made 9,000 dollar's in profit, which surprised even me and I worked out how much each of the group would get – about 200 dollar's set aside for the helper's. This event had been put together as a fundraiser for us in the first place. Placed the money into several pouches and slipped and handed them to my friend's telling them to get there parent's to put it in there account's so they could access it via credit card.

5:00 the next morning I woke and finished preparations for my year away. Leaving a note on my desk about a few things I took my 2 duffel bag and satchel and left. 'Another adventure.' I mused quietly as I walked out the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Drowning in tears of blood; CH 4

Please excuse the long wait, I've had a case of writers block coupled with year 12 studies. Enjoy this chapter. ^^ Siren

Walking out onto the tarmac, up the stairs. Threw the door. My eye's flitted around as I took in the plane's interior. I'd never been on a plane before. Boats yes, but something that flew? Unless jumping off cliffs to practice landings (Hiko's idea) which I don't think counts, this was a first for me. It was a bit squishy. But hey, students took what they got. I was just happy to be going. I had never been to Japan in a time after the Meiji era, so I was very curious to see if it had changed really that much. Camera in hand I took my window seat.

"So little Kattana, ready to fly?" Asked Tom.

"First you have to run young Tom." I responded taking a sneaky snap of him before turning to the window with a smile. By run I meant taxi, which I imagined would take much longer so was shocked at how quickly we took off after beginning to move. But we were on our way. It was a long way to Singapore were we met up with the other Rotary exchange students, before boarding a second plane for the final leg of the trip. Most of the Aussie kids had left the day before us, and being the only rural kids in the group was a bit odd. Suprisingly several of them had been through our town to check out the festival on it's first day.

"Hey, what school are you guys from?" Asked one of the girls walking over as we sat in the hotel lobby waiting for our mentor to get his stuff together before we left off again.

"We're from '...' senior school." I answered with a smile. "This is Tom, Cheree, Alice, Issy, and I'm Georgia. Hajimemashte."

"Hey we were at your school the other day to check out the festival. That was fantastic. Do you know the girl who dressed up and danced like a maiko? I could have sworn she was real until she talked. Oh yeah, I'm Bree, this is Angus, Kate, Billy-Joe, Samantha, Toby, Ben and Simone."

"Glad you G's Performance she's been practicing that dance for weeks!" Grinned Cheree.

"Wait, that was you!" Asked a now gobsmacked Kate. I blushed. "Well hard work and knowledge goes a long way."

"That means your Kattana. I watch your blog. I was so excited when you started posting about the festival and I was going! You're an idol of mine. Your pictures and dress sense are awesome!" She gushed. I blushed even harder now and grinned. "Bet you can't wait to see the right up on the 3 days. I finished writing them on the first leg of our flight."

"Yes! When are you posting them?"

"As soon as I get access to the internet. So the hotel tomorrow." The blush was gone now, but her excitement was infectious. The rest of the group of exchange students also seemed to have heard of my blog and a few of them fans of it. Turned out most of them had started blogs for family and friends to keep up with their overseas antics. It was strange to meet people who were fans when you yourself don't think your that famous or important.

Several more hours on, I got my first glance of Japan from the Sky. Even though it was a small country it still looked massive to me. Taking out my camera I took window shot after window shot, plus a few of my asleep friends as they drooled into pillows. Before we landed in Tokyo. Customs was… Customs. If you've been threw it there no need for explanation, if not. Well can't help you there. But when we were finally threw the other side I felt like I'd stepped into a whole new world. On the down side. Still being used to Edo direction writing I was reading some of the signs backwards before I realized what I was doing wrong. More fool me. Next was money exchange and then we grabbed a packed Obento to eat on the way to the hotel. It was, overwhelming to say in the least. I hadn't spent much time in Tokyo back during the bakummatsu but I had remembered landmarks that were now non-existent due to all the modern structures, and the telephone poles were an eyesore since I was so used to buried lines. Getting to the hotel we didn't get much more done than sitting on our beds then waking up the next morning to find we'd slept in our clothes. At breakfast I finally got the chance to open my laptop and post my blog in with a photo at the end of me with my breakfast and laptop Cheree took with her phone to show everyone I was here safe, sound, exited and hungry. Telling the others it was up I downed the rest of my orange juice and had a look at their blogs. Most of them had made a post the night before recounting the trip, and that "I'm traveling with a legendary blogger. Photos and info to come." Smiley face XD.

Seems I had underestimated my popularity.

Day one was spent sightseeing but day 2 got interesting. Making our way into a department store for lunch I located a store specialising in manga. Lots of Manga. And since this was my main travel source I had a through look for new destinations and just plain good story's.

New issues of - man were the first to cross my eye, and some shonen jump magazines. So I grabbed them before we had to run to get lunch in time. Annoyingly I didn't get time to touch my new books as the rest of the week was filled with a decent amount of information and language classes until by the end of the day it was literally leaking out your ears. One of the Teachers told me straight out. "Your way of speaking is old and I can't understand some of it. Can you try speaking Tokyo dialect?" Hmm I thought. Probably but this sounds way cooler and my cousins haven't ruined the way you say Ookini like they have Arigatou (_Ookini is Kyoto dialect for thank you, Arigatou is the normal way of saying thankyou in this day and age. Although I've found that so many people have said it wrong or just in a nasally and very Australian accent for it to grate on my ears whenever I hear it written or typed ^^) _I told him exactly that to his surprise.Finally after 7 days in Japan we had a day to run wild in Tokyo before we went to join host families the next day. I had plans to go to Asakusa and waste some cash so at 8:00 in the morning I found myself walking up the gates to the Shrine to make a prayer. I side with relief. The shrine had barely changed, albeit for the PA system and multi lingual signs. I closed my eyes and prayed.

'It's been a while Kattana san, how have you been?' Said a voice drifting into my head. I smiled as I realized it was the Shrines god. The gods like the Demons that were my usual enemy were only one, no matter which dimension they were the same. "Just a little." I replied, "How have you been?"

'Annoyed at these Pa's and infinite number of tourists here to take snapshots. Although you're a tourist now to aren't you?'

"Just playing my part. I'm here for the year, may I have you blessing for a safe trip in these lands?"

'Always' The voice replied and I left the shrine. Browsing the shops at its foot a man's face suddenly caught my eye watching me with a soft grin. My eye's widened, standing stock still I watched as I watched Yuki turn and walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Drowning in tears of Blood chapter 5

Yuki was dead, He died in my arms, I felt as the warmth seeped out of him! What the hell was going on. The world spun, and I grabbed the wall to support myself. Pushing off I tore off after him. But no matter where I looked, I couldn't find him. I cradled my head in one hand. Stupid girl. He's dead, your imagining things because you came with him here last time. I went back to my browsing. But behind me a smiling figure left the scene.

As I sat eating a small lunch, the rest of the group turned up to join me.

"Anything good? New kimono or something, I'm dying to see some new outfits from you!" Asked Kate, referring to the main aim of my blog. I lifted several bags with a smile. "Very good morning for shopping. The god of luck must have been with me."

Suddenly I felt a disturbance. "Hey Kattana, your eyes went red you wearing contacts?" Asked Billy-Joe. I looked up. "No, but I need to do something. Do you mind looking after my stuff for a few minutes. I'll catch up with you soon." Cheree knowing what was happening agreed no questions and nicked my chair telling me to hurry back. I walked around the corner and disappeared.

My eye's surveyed a new scene. A man most new as Primo or Giotto lay crashed on the ground. Blood gushing from his shoulder. I rolled my shoulders as I stepped out of the trees in my Hakkama and kimono, Kattana at hand. The attacker looked at me, a smile on his lips. "You one of his cronies.?"

"Just a concerned passer-by that would like this man left in one piece." I replied. For the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn he was a little too important to lose this early. In that instant I killed the man then walked over to staunch Giotto's wound.

"Thankyou," He murmed, "I'm usually not this…"

"That's fine, your just lucky I had time. Giotto right?"

"You seem to be one up on me."

"Only on first name, it's Himura Kattana." I rested my chin in my hands as I watched him sit up. "You got cut because you didn't pay enough attention. You got too confident in your ability's. I think you've been fighting too many weaklings." I smiled. Thinking of how easy it was for me to take down groups of high ranking soldiers. I should take my own advice. He nodded thoughtfully. "You're probably right. Although I think this may be the lull before the storm. Walk with me?" He stood and headed towards the city, marked by a thin layer of smoke to our left. I'd never been to Italy, it was surprisingly pretty to see and the buildings all new and clean compared to some of the recent photos I'd seen of some of the older buildings… Reaching his Palazzi we were greeted by a worried G., escorting us inside as Giotto explained to him the situation I inspected the area, so as not to be caught out. I had been called here for a reason. Only now to find out what it was. I cocked my head looking for sounds out of place, or smells signalling the trouble. But nothing came to me as I sat down in Primo's office. After chatting for a while I finally got my lead, 3km out I could here a group of demons amassing. They did this with or without knowing I was here. But the aim would be a massacre of the city to recruit warriors for the war that would spell the end of the middle ground. I sighed and asked that I be excused. Primo tried to insist on a room for the night, but I had to get this over with. Thanking him for his kindness I left. Promising I would take him up on his offer at another time.

Walking at a Quick pass I made my way to wear the sound of amassing footsteps. I arrived to see the demonic soldiers; around 100 lined up in rows, at attention and facing a podium were the general was speaking. I couldn't see his face but made my way out, clapping casually as he finished a sentence. "Now what do you think you lot are going to do here without my permission?" I said, then looked up and nearly tripped. Standing on the podium, clear as day, was Tomo. Frozen to the spot he stepped down. "It's been a while Kattana, but I thought the man in the relationship called the shots, no matter the standing of the woman right." He smiled broadly and opened his arms. "Hug my beautiful?"

By then I had recovered. Drawing myself up to my full height, I drew my hands up to my lips and placed them together against my bottom lip in a contemplative manor. Thinking fast, my eye's narrowed as it clicked. "Ah, so you used me. Let me guess. You worked under… Him."

His smile got even wider. " I knew you were quick, but that is brilliant. Did someone tell you or did you work it out just from my uniform?"

I sighed, the picture of calm, like I'd seen this coming for ages, as my heart pounded inside. "Your uniform. May I say I'm not pleased to find that you pulled my strings like that, and that I'm glad I never let you into my bed. You should have died after our wedding night." I smirked as his face dropped. "Anyway. Whatever you're planning, it's not good for me or the people in that village. Sorry but I don't have time to play with you lot today." I lunged, and as I promised it was slaughter. But after the battle as I stood in the pile of slowly disintegrating body's, I realised that Tomo had disappeared. "ch," I grunted turning from the scene. "I'm going to murder that man."


	6. Chapter 6

Drowning in tears of Blood ch 6

Returning to Cheree and the others I went through the rest of the day smiling and laughing. But the second I was in my room I froze and fell to my knees. How could this happen? Why did this have to happen? I had loved him! And I… Had nearly given him everything. Back then I would have given him my arm if he had asked. Was I that deluded by the promise of something eternal that I would have missed all the signs? Or, or was there none. I wanted to throw something, destroy something, scream panic and cry. But I couldn't cry and my voice of reason told me that the consequences of throwing things around would be great, so I sat on the floor in the middle of the room, curled up in a ball my hands gripping my arms and my nails jammed into my skin so hard a drop of blood appeared, but all I could do was sit there, and stare at my knees. It took me till 3 in the morning before I could bring myself to move, and as I sat in a corner of my bed leaning against the head board my mind went blank.

In this subdued state I boarded the Shinkansen, I had enough in me to go through the motions, enough to fool people as we headed to Kyoto, our host family, and our assigned territory we were to protect while here. Finally some sense made it into my brain and I began to wake up. I still felt like crap, but I had a job to do here, and no one had been protecting that area for a week and a half, there was a lot to be done, and my friends would need useful help, not some half-awake zombie. The Shinkansen pulled to a halt at the station and we climbed out with all of our luggage. A group of family's stood with a sighn saying Rotary exchange students. So we headed that way to meet our familys.

I was with a lovely couple with 2 other children apart from the one tacking my place back in Australia. I was to call the mother and father Okasan, and Otousan (mum and dad respectively used when there not your parents or in polite conversation) the children, Kogoro 13, and Kyoka 10, were quite enamed with me, they'd never had a exchange student stay with them before. Smiling I made my introductions before they whisked me off to their house. Okasan run a Ryokan and Restaurant and they lived in a little house on the premises. Otousan was head chef. I was surprised and rather happy to find out it was one I had stayed in back in the Bakumatsu and I was relieved to find they hadn't modernized it too much, (running water and electricity excluded) Okasan asked if I could help with conversation with foreign tourist's in the front office. As one of their translators was going on maternity leave in a week and they had yet to find a replacement. Saying yes, they showed me to my room. A spot for a futon near the window, and a stack of drawers. Plus cupboards lining the room. There was a step up into an deep alcove were a desk was set up with a window looking onto the Ryokan gardens. Spot for paper and textbooks in the shelving lined the wall beside it, and while the desk was in the low traditional style I could remove a flap under it to rest my legs in a divot. It was a great setup I gave them that. I explored as I unpacked things finding more places to put things, and the second alcove meant for a scroll and small display sat empty. Removing my Kattana and tachi from their travel case I placed them in the alcove on the stand. Resting a hand on them for a moment I thought. 'So Katsura dono, is this what you meant with be careful with him?' I bowed my head again before moving on.

As midnight came, I slipped out. Meeting with Tom, Cheree, Alice, and Issy we began to scout out the place. Halfway through as I noted the changes from what I knew, Tom brought up the very thing I wanted to avoid. "So what happened yesterday, you were acting like you'd seen a ghost." He grinned like it was meant as a joke. But my face had darkened. "I did." I replied, my voice shook slightly, and I turned my head to the waxing moon. "and I, I.." I paused swallowing to get the words out. " I have been played the fool. It was Tomo." The group froze, they had only heard of him once when I told them what had happened to me over those 7 years. "He, was commanding a group of demons the other day that were about to attack a village and, there was no question, he was a demon. And I highranking one. I jammed my nails into my left wrist. "I thought losing you guys was hard back then, but now. No this is another thing completely. I need to take him out soon, or he'll play me like a puppet. But I don't know if I could raise my sword against him. I loved him, and when I thought he died, I stopped adding people to those I love list. I don't think I'll be able to draw my sword against him." Alice pulled me into a hug. "There's nothing you can do about that now G. Move on like you've taught us to. He's not the man you knew, so don't think of him like he is. He is someone else entirely. Remember that, and you'll be fine."

I closed my eyes. "Your right."

"There your words." She replied with a smile.

Looking up again I took a deep breath; she's right, take your own advice instead of just spitting it out. The man I knew died in my arms. This man is not him.

Mind set, we went to finish our job.


End file.
